1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for restraining and releasing a missile using a rigid sphere, and in particular to an improved apparatus for restraining and releasing a missile using a rigid sphere which is capable of implementing a stable and accurate restraining of a missile and quickly releasing the missile without any impact or vibration when launching the missile.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Generally, when moving a missile, the missile is inserted into a canister(launch tube) and supported thereby for protecting the missile from any external environment such as impact or vibration. When launching the missile, the missile is released from the restrained state. In this case, it is very important to stably insert the missile into the canister(launch tube), restrain the same and release the missile. When moving the missile, the missile is stably restrained by the canister with respect to an external force. When launching the missile, the missile restrained in the canister is quickly and accurately released for thereby enabling a reliability of the missile launching system.
In the conventional art, various missile restraining apparatuses are used. For example, an explosion type is directed to restraining a missile using an explosive bolt with an explosive therein and exploding the explosive bolt before launching the missile, and a tension or shear bolt type is directed to restraining a missile using a tension or shear bolt and releasing the missile by breaking the tension bolt or shear bolt using a launching force of the missile.
In the case of the launching type, an explosive force may damage a building or the interior of the missile. In the state the explosive bolt is not exploded, when a missile is launched, since the missile is launched with the canister being engaged, it is needed to check whether the explosive bolt is exploded before the missile is launched for preventing the above-described problems.
In the tension bolt or shear bolt type, the tension bolt or shear bolt is broken when the launching force exceeds the tension force of the tension bolt or the shearing force of the shear bolt. Since the tension force of the tension bolt or the shearing force of the shear bolt is affected by an initial acceleration of the launching force, in the case of the missile having a small launching force, the bolt having a small tension force or shear force is used, so that the reliability of the missile system is decreased the tension or shear bolt may be easily broken when handling the missile and the canister. On the contrary, in the case of the missile having a large launching force, since the bolt having a large tension force or shearing force is used, the bolts may not be broken when launching the missile, so that the impact force applied to the canister is increased for thereby causing a vibration of the canister and missile, and thus the missile may not be normally controlled.
The explosive type or the tension bolt or shear bolt type are all directed to a material exploding and breaking type, so that an exploding portion or breaking portion is broken by an over stress. Therefore, when fabricating the explosive, tension, or shear bolt, it is needed to maintain a uniformity in the quality of the material of the same and check a predetermined defect therein in order for the explosive, tension, or shear bolt to have a predetermined breaking force, tension or shearing force.
In addition, the conventional apparatus has a problem in that a predetermined error may occur when launching the missile due to the above-described problems.